1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body exercising apparatus and more particularly, to a core muscle group training equipment that provides equal speed muscular strength training and vibration stimulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The so-called core muscle group are the body's stabilizer muscles between the transverse diaphragm and the pelvis bottom around the waist, abdomen and trunk, including transverse abdominis, lumber multifidi, internal obliques, external oblique, rectus abdominis, quadrates lumborum, erector spinae, respiratory diaphragm and pevc floor. The core muscle group stabilizes the body trunk, provides sufficient support to the vertebra and distributes the load of the vertebra, facilitating quick movement of the limbs. Neglecting core muscle group training tends to lead to full-body deficiency in motion ability.
In abdominal muscle training, sit-up is the mostly accepted exercise mode for the advantages of simple action and free site applicability. However, performing sit-up gives a great pressure to the vertebra, thereby tending to cause a vertebral injury. Further, frequently turning the head from a position at a lower elevation relative to the body trunk to a position much higher than the elevation of the body trunk during a sit-up exercise, the exerciser may feel dizzy and experience nausea. More particularly, a hypertension patient may feel uncomfortable when doing sit-ups. Therefore, doing sit-ups is not the best way to train abdominal muscles.